The present invention relates to bidet devices of the type which are added to an existing toilet.
Bidet devices are known as described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,881 the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. This device of my prior patent provides a structure for attachment thereof to an existing toilet (water closet) and which supports a valve structure for (1) positioning the spray tube and for turning on the supply of water. The flow and pressure of water through the spray tube and the spray holes thereof are dependent upon the water line pressure at the toilet, less any friction losses through fittings and the spray holes. Thus, if the line pressure is relatively constant, the flow and pressure and hence velocity of the water emitted from the spray tube holes will remain relatively constant as well. For the user to decrease the flow/pressure/velocity of the water or to turn it off completely to prevent, for example, a child from playing with the device, the user would have to turn off the supply of water to the device and toilet at, for example, an on/off valve at the wall behind the toilet.
There is a need for an improvement which provides for a simple, economical means to control flow/pressure/velocity of the water emitted by the device and to turn off the flow. Since the device may be operated by handicapped individuals, there is also a need for a flow control device which is position for easy, one hand control. There is further a need for the flow control to be ergonomically incorporated into the bidet device.
There is, therefore, provided according to the present invention an improved bidet device which provides for modulating the flow rate and pressure of the liquid flowing though the spray tube when the spray is activated. The improved bidet includes the handle coupled to a hollow capstan rotatable with the handle. The capstan has at one end a first hole adapted to communicate with a supply of water and at the other end a second radial hole adapted to communicate with the tube. At the second end the capstan further has internal threads. A screw having a hollow shank with external threads is configured to be threadably received into and close said capstan second end and to couple a handle to the capstan for rotation of the capstan with the handle to position the tube and open and close the supply of water through the capstan and tube. The screw shank further includes a radial port to rotatably register with the capstan second hole. An actuator is coupled to the screw to rotate the screw relative to the handle to position the port between a closed position where the port is positioned to not register with the second opening to prevent the flow of water to a full open position where port is fully registered with the second hole for full flow of water through the tube to modulate the flow and pressure of water though the tube and spray holes of the tube.
Thus the user can set the actuator to moderate the pressure and flow of water through the tube and spray holes of r the comfort of the user. One the actuator is position, the user need only move the handle to open the supply of water through the capstan and tube at the flow/pressure set by the actuator. Further the actuator can be set to close the supply of water to prevent inadvertent actuation of the bidet as by, for example, children.
In a further embodiment, the actuator may be ergonometrically shaped having a tear drop-shaped plan to define an arcuate surface to mate with the thumb for actuation of the actuator apart from actuation of the handle.